1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a string light assembly, and in particular relates to a string light assembly with a control panel having color enabling switches for illumination of particularly colored bulbs upon a decorative light string.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of string light assemblies and special effect light assemblies are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,646 to Britell appears to show a special effect light assembly capable of emitting different colors of light at different times according to which colored lights are illuminated. However, Britell fails to provide a light assembly which allows a user to choose which particular colored lights will be illuminated.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,183 to Wang appears to show a flashing control circuit for controlling the sequence of flashing lights on a decorative light string at suitable intervals. However, Wang does not provide a light assembly which allows a choice of which particular colored lights will be illuminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,751 to Shafer appears to show a device for permanent installation of decorative light strings. Accordingly, Shafer does not provide a string light assembly with a particular special lighting effect.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,210 to Pendergrass appears to show a string light assembly having markings for identifying installation locations on an associated frame. Accordingly, Pendergrass also fails to provide a string light assembly with a particular special lighting effect.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide a string light assembly which allows a user to choose the particular colored bulbs that he/she wants to illuminate upon a decorative light string. Accordingly, the string light assembly has a control panel having a plurality of switches wherein each switch is used for illuminating only bulbs of a particular color upon the decorative light string.
It is another object of the invention to provide a string light assembly which saves the user the time needed for stringing different colored bulbs on the decorative light strings on various holiday seasons. Accordingly, once the decorative light string has been strung with a plurality of variously colored light bulbs, the user activates only the color enabling switches corresponding to the colors that are desired by the user, thereby saving the user the time needed for stringing different colored bulbs on the decorative light strings on various holiday seasons.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a string light assembly which illuminates and shuts off the associated decorative light bulbs at a predetermined time of the day which is chosen by the user. Accordingly, the control panel has a timer for setting the time at which the light bulbs will be illuminated, and also the time at which the bulbs cease to be illuminated.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a string light assembly which saves the user the expense of having to buy different decorative light strings for different occasions. Accordingly, the user may illuminate only those colored light bulbs on the decorative light string which are appropriate for a particular occasion, thereby saving the user the expense of having to buy different decorative light strings for different occasions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a string light assembly which does not take up a great deal of storage space. Accordingly, the decorative light strings may be left in place on a surface of the home throughout the year, and therefore does not take up a great deal of storage space.
The invention is a string light assembly having a control panel and at least one decorative light string. The control panel has a plurality of color enabling switches for selectively illuminating only light bulbs of a particular color located upon the decorative light strings. In use, a user strings the decorative light strings with a plurality of light bulbs having an assortment of colors. The user chooses which of those colors will be illuminated on a particular-occasion by activating only those switches which correspond to the desired colors. The control panel has a timer for automatically turning on and turning off the light bulbs on the decorative light strings at times which are predetermined by the user. The control panel may be powered by standard alternating current or by solar power.